


safeword

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, but yeah I usually don't do smut but whatever, joshler - Freeform, ok I'm awful at tags!!, safeword, there's no actual sex in this tbh it's just talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I feel like every bdsm based fanfic I read has that one part where it's like:<br/>person a- *asks if person b is ok*<br/>person b- *is always ok no matter what because obviously it's always perfect*</p><p>But I mean, realistically, there's gotta be times when it gets to be too much and they use a safeword right? I mean, they gotta have some trial and error...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	safeword

**Author's Note:**

> they don't even have descriptive sex in this but they intend to so if you're still here after those tags then here's your "hey-this is pretty much smut" warning before you go and read this around your parents or something.  
> there's not really any triggers in this because it stops when josh asks so idk if I should add any tags please let me know I'm still pretty new to this whole thing and im still a little uncertain of whether I should actually post this or not...

josh knew tyler was having an awful day when he called at work. he never called during work, he was in meetings most of the time and he would text instead.  
josh quickly answered the phone and paused the TV. "what's wrong?"  
"josh, I can't get through today."  
"why not?" he asked quietly, worried it was tyler's depression again.  
"i'm so pissed off at my boss right now, I can't... ugh, I can't put up with his shit anymore, I'm about to-"  
"deep breath. count to ten." josh replied with a small smile.  
"josh, I tried, I can't calm down. I swear I'm about to walk out of here, this is pissing me off, he wants me to work twice as much this week, no extra pay..."  
josh considers it for a moment before he finally figures out exactly what to say to get tyler to be able to work through the day.  
"would it make you feel better if you could come home and fuck it out of me, daddy?" he muttered nonchalantly, smirking as he waited for his response.  
the line was silent.  
josh frowned  
"tyler? are you there? sorry, did I-?"  
"jesus fucking christ... yes. yes, oh my god yes. be on the bed in those panties you know I like when I get home, okay? I love you so much... fuck, I'm so lucky to have you..."  
"I'll see you tonight, then, daddy. I love you too."  
and with that, tyler hangs up and josh goes back to his TV show.

 

when the door is opening downstairs, josh is already in the thin white cotton panties trimmed in lace, with some white and pink thigh highs to add to the ensemble, stretched across the bed and slowly jacking himself off under the panties.  
he just couldn't wait any longer, the pressure had gotten to be too much and he didn't hear the bedroom door opening until tyler cleared his throat.  
josh's eyes shot wide and he pulled his hand out of his underwear, looking up at tyler with wide eyes.  
"what did I tell you about touching yourself without permission?" tyler muttered coldly.  
josh could see the stress in his brow and the tenseness in his shoulders, and he knew he wasn't gonna be able to walk right tomorrow. he was so fucking ready.  
"I'm sorry daddy, you were just taking so long... I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
tyler pulled josh onto his feet roughly and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"how many did we agree on for when I find you jerking off without my permission?" he asks, motioning for josh to lay across his lap.  
josh is shaking as he lays on tyler's knees. "I don't remember, daddy, I'm sorry..."  
"it was 10. but maybe you'll remember it next time if we make it 15, starting now."  
josh feels himself tense up.  
tyler knows ten is his limit. that's where they've always stopped because by ten his face is streaming with tears and there's angry red marks across his backside but it's still pleasurable for both of them.  
all the same, he trusts tyler wholeheartedly. in the end, it's only 5 more, and besides, if it's too much, he has the safeword. they've only used it one other time, when they were experimenting with threesomes and josh didn't like it when the person tyler had over used the derogatory terms tyler did. there was a difference between tyler calling him his slut as he fucked him and a stranger he didn't know bending him over and grabbing his hair and calling him a slut. it was two totally different things and for some reason it made him snap and he ended up stammering "anathema" as tears slipped down his face.  
he felt bad for ruining playtime afterwards, but tyler understood, and they made sure to set those boundaries before they had anyone over anymore.  
and that's why he trusted tyler as he laid his hips across one of tyler's and his chest against the other.  
he felt tyler's fingers hooking in the waistband of the panties and sliding then down to his thighs, and then firm hands groping at his ass.  
"count."  
and then without warning came the first one. a sharp smack, the noise loud and clear.  
it was harder than usual. josh liked it, but... 15? at this force? he wasn't quite sure the pleasure would last.  
"one..." he groans, clenching his hands into fists.  
another three in rapid succession, all in the same spot.  
tears sprang to his eyes as he muttered "two, three, four..." and grit his teeth together. tyler must have had one hell of a day, because this was-  
another one, the hardest one yet, made josh flinch in tyler's lap, gasping and mumbling "f-five..." quietly.  
"again, louder." tyler stated blankly.  
another one right on where the last one was.  
"FIVE..." josh moaned, body tensing.  
this wasn't fun anymore. he wasn't usually this stone cold, he wasn't normally so harsh... five in and he already had tears running down his cheeks...  
just hang in there, he told himself. after he's done he won't be as mean, and you have your safeword if it gets to be too much. he knew tyler would stop if he had to.  
for now, he felt another sharp slap, and he exhaled sharply and gasped out "SIX."  
his ass stung like hell at this point; he could practically feel the skin flushing bright red.  
three more. "seven, eight, nine..."  
"look at you, baby boy, fuck... so pretty for me..."  
if the earlier ones had been rough, this was by far the worst.  
tyler slammed his hand down and then squeezed, so hard that it made josh instinctively flinch away.  
"are you trying to move away?"  
"no, daddy, sorry, it just-"  
"did I say you could speak?"  
josh shook his head, biting his lip to stop the tears from flowing.  
"i think we need five more added on, don't you?"  
no, josh wanted to say.  
but instead he bowed his head and let tyler continue.  
ten more, he reminded himself. then they'd have fun.  
"eleven."  
"twelve."  
"thirtEEN..."  
by now josh is in more pain than pleasure and he's quite ready for it to end.  
he's full our sobbing by 15, but tyler keeps going.  
he knows what's best, josh reminds himself.  
maybe he should stop, he screams inside his head when 16 resonates through the room.  
17 comes and he's a wreck, he can't do anymore, he's officially done. he'd tried his hardest but this is more than they've ever done before and it's not helping that tyler is uncharacteristically angry today.  
he takes a shaky breath and after 18, he sobs out "please, can we stop, I'm-"  
"what's the number?" tyler speaks over him, another one raining down.  
red flags shoot up in josh's mind as he racks his brain, trying to remember what he's supposed to say, what's the word, what's the goddamn word...?  
"no, no, I'm... fuck, anathema, tyler anathema!!" he screams, face screwed up in pain.  
he's almost scared that tyler won't stop, as he's sucking in ragged breaths and crying.  
almost.  
but the doubt all goes away when tyler gently but quickly lifts him up and lays him down on his side on the bed.  
"shit, shit, josh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean... oh fuck...  
"no, no, tyler, it's ok, you didn't know..."  
tyler is sitting down on the ground, a distressed expression replacing the previously dominant one as he runs a shaking hand through his hair and then starts chewing at his thumbnail.  
"tyler, really, it's ok, I didn't say anything, it's not your fault, i just didn't stop it earlier." josh repeats. which is true. he should have stopped when he knew his limits, not when they'd been pushed.  
but tyler is a mess, looking down at his trembling hands.  
"I hurt you..." he mumbles quietly, a blank expression on his face.  
josh smiles. "that was kinda the point, baby. I like it. we just did a bit much this time, but that's ok. now we know what we shouldn't do."  
he already feels exhausted, and his voice is shot from crying, but he has to make sure tyler doesn't feel too bad about it.  
"okay, you're right. but that doesn't mean I should have just leapt into it like that, maybe, like, 12 would have been a good start, why did I-"  
"TYLER. it's okay. you got caught up, we all do sometimes, and it's okay. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like hell, but like I said: that's what I like. please don't beat yourself up for it."  
tyler looks up at josh with a weak smile.  
"thank you for being honest. sorry I went too far."  
"you're good... so, are we still gonna fuck or are we gonna watch TV and eat ice cream together while you tell me about your day? because I'm good with either  
tyler considers it for a moment.  
"ice cream sounds great."  
of course they ended up fucking on the couch afterwards anyways, but that's besides the point.


End file.
